


Reika - 麗花

by Dakusan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Pre-Shippuden
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakusan/pseuds/Dakusan
Summary: A fanmade Naruto story, following another series of events and a different character, Reika Uchiha. From which we will follow her story, her actions & occurrences happening around her and during the show.Some of the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto while the others belong to me.





	1. It's Reika Uchiha!

_TW: Spoilers ahead. This story includes mature topics, strong language, violence._

The war had waged on, seeing several dangerous figures brought back to life with the Reanimation Jutsu. Most importantly, Madara Uchiha had been revived. And this meant destruction. This meant chaos. This meant... the end. Madara was a legend, so indestructible that only the God of Shinobi himself was able to defeat him. However, the past was the past, and the Ninja Continent were dealing with the present. The five kage were standing there; Hokage Tsunade, Raikage A, Tsuchikage Onoki, Kazekage Gaara and Mizukage Mei.

Before they could advance in an attack, they were delayed by the appearance of a group, clad in black from cloak to mask, before them. Two silhouettes took up the front of this group, and their leader spoke.

"I apologise for being late, Hokage-Sama."

From behind them, another person stirred their attention.

"Is that...?" Mei asked in surprise, and Tsunade found herself smiling. She responded with a nod; no words needed. Madara himself was intrigued from where he stood, watching. There was no doubt about it, a good fight was about to begin.

The cloaked figure eventually came to a stop, standing before them. They turned their attention to Madara, and begin to speak...

**_WAIT!!! Wait, wait wait! Back this up! Wrong timing, we need to go back. Pretend you never saw or well..read that, let's go back. Rewind please, thank you!_ **

**_Let us start from the very beginning of the story_ ** **.**

Twelve years had passed since the major attack on Konohagakure. The vicious tailed beast, the Nine-Tails, had brought about chaos that day, however the village and its people had been saved by the Fourth Hokage, and the beast was sealed into a young boy: Naruto Uzumaki.

But let us look at a different individual.

Today is a pleasant day. Our scene is a Tea & Dango shop within the village of Konohagakure. A boy and girl are sat inside, closely resembling siblings. The girl had long brown hair, with bangs that skimmed shining blue eyes, and the boy had the same colours, with short and spiky hair. A ninja headband was tied around his forehead.

"Today's training was great!" The girl said, her voice loud and cheerful, full of energy.   
  
"Indeed," the boy responded after a sip of his tea. His voice was smooth and calming as the sea. Kano and Mika, twins from the Hoshina Clan, Branch Side.

Another person joined the two just as Kano was setting his cup down on the table.

"Finally here!" Mika said upon seeing her teammate and best friend. "What took you so long?" She asked with a pout as the other female took a seat next to Kano.

"I had a mini spar with Morina," she explained. "And I also brought your headband that you forgot," she added, and Mika's eyes started shining like stars.

"My headband! I thought I lost it!" She exclaimed and grabbed it, a big smile on her face as she wrapped it around her waist like a belt. "Thank you, Reika!" She said with a nod.

"Jeez... Why are you so loud?" Reika said with a shake of her head and Kano chuckled.

"Where's Sensei?" Mika asked.

"She had to leave," she explained, running a hand through her black medium length hair, dark pupils scanning their surroundings, and the blue ring surrounding them catching light.

"She is a very busy lady," Kano looked at the two. "Always disappearing after training, spars, and missions. And even appearing later on in missions," he said.

Mika blinked. "Who knows. Private life, am I right?" She smiled and took a bite of a dango stick from her plate. Reika crossed her arms.

"Suspicious too."

"Hey, she trusts us! And that is a good healthy relationship." Mika nodded, enjoying her dango, and Reika across to grab one as well. At that moment, Reika sensed three more genin step into the shop and looked over her shoulder. She caught a glimpse of Team Guy: Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee and Tenten.

Neji Hyuga was Reika's biggest rival, and yet still a friend. The two had a good relationship and had known each other since they were very young. Their friendship had begun long ago, and a rivalry was started in their academy years.

"My youthful friends!" Lee exclaimed the moment he noticed Reika and her team and headed towards their table immediately.

"Wait, Lee," Tenten reached out a hand then lowered it with a sigh. Neji, with his hands in his pockets, walked past her to follow Lee. "Are you serious?" She grumbled and stood there for a few seconds before giving in and joining the others.

"Mm... Mm! We finished out training," said Mika. The conversation was livelier when Tenten approached.

"We did too, Guy-sensei really gave us something new today." Lee nodded proudly. Meanwhile, Reika and Neji made eye contact. Heavy eye contact. Neither of them spoke. They had a silent communication that only they understood, making Kano awfully uncomfortable beside Reika.

"Can you two quit it?" Kano asked, eyebrows furrowed with worry.

Lee turned his attention to the two. "My youthful rivals!" Lee had a bright smile, but then blinked at the two. "Something is wrong..." he said, watching them in inspection.

"Nah... It is the way they communicate." Mika giggled.

 _If you think you'll win by staring without blinking, you're wrong,_ Reika thought.

 _Not this time,_ Neji thought.

"This is some serious competition," Mika pointed out and Tenten facepalmed. A few seconds passed by and Neji slammed his hand on the table.

"No." He said.

"Admit it!" Reika said as she turned her attention back to her dango and took a bite. A passive huff was the only sound from Neji. "Looks like I win here too," Reika said.

"Ooohh," both Lee and Mika joined in. Kano was terrified of what was about to happen and Tenten was standing there with crossed arms, mentally preparing herself.

"What?" Neji remained calm, however Reika knew that he was starting to boil inside.

"You heard me. I don't respond twice," the young Uchiha said.

"I'm challenging you." Neji removed his hands from his pockets.

"So you can lose again? I don't want to waste my time."

"Ooh DAMN!" Mika and Lee contributed.

"Can you two just calm down? We don't want drama here," Tenten looked between the two.

"Yeah, true. Calm down Reika," Kano's voice was calm.

Neji clenched his fists and Reika rose up, standing face to face with him. "Let's fight then." She looked into lavender hues. Kano immediately stood up.

"We don't want any trouble," Tenten put herself between them. Other customers in the shop were starting to look at them, awaiting their next movement.

"Training grounds. Now." Neji said.

Reika nodded. "Let's go then." The Hyuga boy took the lead, with Reika following behind.

"Oh, this is going to be interesting." Mika remained seated.

"Interesting? They'll kill each other," Kano insisted as he and Tenten followed the pair.

"She we go?" Mika looked at Lee. He nodded, and she shrugged with a smile. "More for me to watch."

At the training grounds, both Reika and Neji were standing opposite each other. Nothing had taken place yet, but something was certainly going to happen soon. Neji activated his Byakugan. "Classic," Reika commented when she noticed his kekkei genkai. If they were going to play this way, then so be it. Wind blew and Reika took in their surroundings before facing him again. "Ready." She gave him a nod.

In a split second, the two were running towards each other, ready for an attack. Reika was ready to unleash her own power. "Go Reika!" Mika cheered, with her hand raised and a big smile.

"No, no, no..." Kano mumbled to himself.

Just as they were about to engage in a fight, smoke billowed between the two before they clashed. Guy Sensei appeared between them, barring them from proceeding...


	2. Family Mine, Part I

_Recap:_ _At the training grounds, both Reika and Neji were standing opposite each other. Nothing had taken place yet, but something was certainly going to happen soon. Neji activated his Byakugan. “Classic,” Reika commented when she noticed his kekkei genkai. If they were going to play this way, then so be it. Wind blew and Reika took in their surroundings before facing him again. “Ready.” She gave him a nod._

_In a split second, the two were running towards each other, ready for an attack. Reika was ready to unleash her own power. “Go Reika!” Mika cheered, with her hand raised and a big smile._

_“No, no, no…” Kano mumbled to himself._

_Just as they were about to engage in a fight, smoke billowed between the two before they clashed. Guy Sensei appeared between them, barring them from proceeding…_

**_And now...we continue:_ **

The presence of Guy Sensei made both of the young genin stop in their tracks. The fight had come to a stop. “What’s going on here?” Guy Sensei spoke, his voice loud, and arms crossed as he faced them.

“Guy Sensei!!” Lee said loudly, excited to see his sensei. The person whom he looked up to the most. The one that inspired him the most.

“Thank the Gods for this.” Kano said, letting out a sigh of relief at the appearance of an adult.

Neji stood down, deactivating his Byakugan in obvious discomfort. He was actually looking forward to the fight as much as Reika. “Just a friendly spar,” Reika decided to speak up first.

“Nothing wrong with that I assume.” She said and Neji decided to join in, “Exactly, and we know when to stop,” he explained.

“Maybe, but this is an unnecessary fight.” Guy Sensei shifted his attention on to Neji with a pointed look. “You would know better,” he said.

However, the young Hyuga remained silent and simply crossed his arms. He looked away.

“Man… This isn’t fair.” Mika was evidently disappointed, always one to enjoy a good fight taking place. Especially one involving Reika and Neji, her friends, and two amazing ninja.

“What do you mean, Mika?!” Kano was shouting now, and Mika giggled at the way his left eye twitched in frustration. “When they fight, everything is destroyed!”

“I can hear you, brother.” Mika said with a smile which only provoked Kano’s temper all the more. Tenten put her hand on his shoulder. “Take a breath. Everything is under control now.” The young girl reassured with a smile.

In the same moment, a hawk flew overhead and caught everyone’s attention. This was a sign that they all could recognise; The Hokage needed them in his office.

 _At the Hokage’s office_.

“Mission?” Mika’s excitement carried through the office and into the hallway.

“Shut it,” Reika said, giving the brunette a glare while she tried to listen to Sarutobi.

The older man was sitting in the chair, and he let out a sigh. “I asked you all here because I have a mission which both of your teams will be contributing towards.”

“What?” Reika immediately questioned him. Her eyes drifted across to Neji to find the look being returned. She crossed her arms and averted her glance, and Sarutobi cleared his throat to beckon her attention once more.

“To continue, there is a small town, Jepo outside of Tanigakure.” He leaned back in the chair. “I have received information of thugs are threatening and stealing from the area. There are five groups, and two advances on the town each day.”

“So, in other words, we need to protect that town and find out the reason why they are being targeted?” Neji clarified and the Hokage gave him a nod. “When do we leave?”

“Today.” Sarutobi responded.

“Then I guess we should hurry and meet at the gates.” Tenten looked to the others for agreement.

“Guy and Morina will be joining you tomorrow,” Sarutobi informed. “You should already have arrived by then.”

And with that, they all left the office, heading to get ready and eventually meeting at the gates. Ready to depart and start their journey. Arriving didn’t take them long, making it to Jepo town in a short amount of time, 2 hours max, and settling in at one of the small hotels there.

“I’m surprised they have a hotel here,” Mika said as she looked around their room, with her hands on her hips. It was simple, with three beds and a bathroom. A tv stood in the centre of the room, and in the corner two chairs were separated by a single lamp. The white walls were immaculate and there was even a balcony connected outside.

Reika was seated on a bed to the left, next to the balcony door. “It is convenient, and clean.” She pointed out.

“I wonder what the boys are doing,” Mika thought.

_Meanwhile, in the boys room...._

“And I win!” Lee, Neji and Kano were playing a card game when Kano displayed his hand, grinning with pride.

“Whatttt?!! How?” Lee exclaimed, his dropping his own cards onto the table.

“Ridiculous,” Neji looked away from the game.

_Their first day was going smoothly, no attack had taken place yet and everything seemed to be in order. However, the citizens were scared, and the tension was palpable. By evening things became more intense and a deep voice interrupted the quiet atmosphere of Jepo. The two group made their way outside the moment it came to their attention._

“Is it… Them?” Mika asked.

“It should be,” Lee responded.

“But why is it only one group?” Neji was suspicious of the inconsistences in the instructions they had been given. “Hokage-sama told us two groups come each day.”

“Scatter.” Kano naturally filled in the gap of their absent leaders, addressing the two teams as a whole. “Lee, Reika and Mika – try to figure out what their deal is and get rid of them if you can. Neji, Tenten and I will look around in case there is another group. We meet back at the hotel.” With that the group disbanded, each half ready to play their respective part in the plan.

Upon approaching, it was evident that there were four men in the group. “This is going to be easy,” Mika said with a smirk. “Hey! You! Leave this town!”

The four men turned around. An apparent leader lingered at the forefront of the gang. He spotted their headbands and grinned in response. “Shinobi? Heh...This is none of your business, may as well scram.”

“I am sorry, but we will not. You are putting the town in danger!” While Lee spoke, Reika brought up the rear and watched the men silently, analysing the situation carefully before deciding upon the correct move to make.

“And what are bunch of brats going to do?” The thugs erupted into laughter at the thought of children posing a threat, however the snickers were quick to subside: having felt a burning sensation, their leader had touched a hand to his cheek and felt a warm ooze of blood. His eyes widened, and he quickly realised that one of his opponents was missing. Reika stood behind him, an intricate dagger in her hand. The blade was red and sticky.

“Shiro, you’re bleeding,” a voice pointed out to which the leader scoffed.

“Of course I am, you imbecile!” Shiro finally turned around and saw the black haired figure behind him.

“A bunch of brats are going to defeat you and stop you from ever retuning to Jepo.”

“You little…” His voice trailed of when he faced his opponents once more. Reika had distracted him just long enough for Mika and Lee to advance on his friends, and Ninjutsu wasn’t necessary. Lee had the upper hand in taijustu and was able to overcome one thug and move on to another. While Mika specialised in Ninjutsu, she was also made short work of her first opponent before turning to the third and final. No blood had been spilled and yet the two genin had quickly overpowered three thugs.

“Leave. And tell the rest of your group to tread carefully,” Reika warned.

Shiro looked at his men, so weak that they had been beaten by a group of young teens. No. They had to come prepared next time. “You’ll regret this!” He yelled, “we will be back, expect us.”

“Looking forward to it,” Reika was calm as she watched them retreat.

_Later that evening, deep inside the forest, at the Shadow Protectors Headquarters._

“Did you hear?” A feminine voice asked. “Apparently that fellow Naruto Uzumaki was able to steal the Scroll of Seals.”

“Is that so?” Another voice asked in a deeper tone.

“Yes. Apparently, he was tricked into doing so, working for another ninja… Mizuki was his name.” As she explained, the man stood up and looked out of a window.

“That is interesting. First Hokage had sealed it away for its potentially dangerous techniques,” he said.

“I know, sir. But it looks like his hands got on it and managed to learn one of the techniques. Multiple Shadow Clone Technique.”

“This kid is full of surprises. And he still isn’t a grown-up adult yet.” The man let out a sigh. His hand reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter. He placed one in his mouth and lit it up.

“Will he become a problem, Sir?”

“It depends. Depends on what path he will take.” The man said. “But, leaving that situation aside… How are your teammates? Because I have a proposition…” the man finally addressed her by name. “ _Morina_.”


	3. Family Mine, Part II

_Recap:_ _At the training grounds, both Reika and Neji were standing opposite each other. Nothing had taken place yet, but something was certainly going to happen soon. Neji activated his Byakugan. “Classic,” Reika commented when she noticed his kekkei genkai. If they were going to play this way, then so be it. Wind blew and Reika took in their surroundings before facing him again. “Ready.” She gave him a nod._

_In a split second, the two were running towards each other, ready for an attack. Reika was ready to unleash her own power. “Go Reika!” Mika cheered, with her hand raised and a big smile._

_“No, no, no…” Kano mumbled to himself._

_Just as they were about to engage in a fight, smoke billowed between the two before they clashed. Guy Sensei appeared between them, barring them from proceeding…_

**_And now...we continue:_ **

The presence of Guy Sensei made both of the young genin stop in their tracks. The fight had come to a stop. “What’s going on here?” Guy Sensei spoke, his voice loud, and arms crossed as he faced them.

“Guy Sensei!!” Lee said loudly, excited to see his sensei. The person whom he looked up to the most. The one that inspired him the most.

“Thank the Gods for this.” Kano said, letting out a sigh of relief at the appearance of an adult.

Neji stood down, deactivating his Byakugan in obvious discomfort. He was actually looking forward to the fight as much as Reika. “Just a friendly spar,” Reika decided to speak up first.

“Nothing wrong with that I assume.” She said and Neji decided to join in, “Exactly, and we know when to stop,” he explained.

“Maybe, but this is an unnecessary fight.” Guy Sensei shifted his attention on to Neji with a pointed look. “You would know better,” he said.

However, the young Hyuga remained silent and simply crossed his arms. He looked away.

“Man… This isn’t fair.” Mika was evidently disappointed, always one to enjoy a good fight taking place. Especially one involving Reika and Neji, her friends, and two amazing ninja.

“What do you mean, Mika?!” Kano was shouting now, and Mika giggled at the way his left eye twitched in frustration. “When they fight, everything is destroyed!”

“I can hear you, brother.” Mika said with a smile which only provoked Kano’s temper all the more. Tenten put her hand on his shoulder. “Take a breath. Everything is under control now.” The young girl reassured with a smile.

In the same moment, a hawk flew overhead and caught everyone’s attention. This was a sign that they all could recognise; The Hokage needed them in his office.

 _At the Hokage’s office_.

“Mission?” Mika’s excitement carried through the office and into the hallway.

“Shut it,” Reika said, giving the brunette a glare while she tried to listen to Sarutobi.

The older man was sitting in the chair, and he let out a sigh. “I asked you all here because I have a mission which both of your teams will be contributing towards.”

“What?” Reika immediately questioned him. Her eyes drifted across to Neji to find the look being returned. She crossed her arms and averted her glance, and Sarutobi cleared his throat to beckon her attention once more.

“To continue, there is a small town, Jepo outside of Tanigakure.” He leaned back in the chair. “I have received information of thugs are threatening and stealing from the area. There are five groups, and two advances on the town each day.”

“So, in other words, we need to protect that town and find out the reason why they are being targeted?” Neji clarified and the Hokage gave him a nod. “When do we leave?”

“Today.” Sarutobi responded.

“Then I guess we should hurry and meet at the gates.” Tenten looked to the others for agreement.

“Guy and Morina will be joining you tomorrow,” Sarutobi informed. “You should already have arrived by then.”

And with that, they all left the office, heading to get ready and eventually meeting at the gates. Ready to depart and start their journey. Arriving didn’t take them long, making it to Jepo town in a short amount of time, 2 hours max, and settling in at one of the small hotels there.

“I’m surprised they have a hotel here,” Mika said as she looked around their room, with her hands on her hips. It was simple, with three beds and a bathroom. A tv stood in the centre of the room, and in the corner two chairs were separated by a single lamp. The white walls were immaculate and there was even a balcony connected outside.

Reika was seated on a bed to the left, next to the balcony door. “It is convenient, and clean.” She pointed out.

“I wonder what the boys are doing,” Mika thought.

_Meanwhile, in the boys room...._

“And I win!” Lee, Neji and Kano were playing a card game when Kano displayed his hand, grinning with pride.

“Whatttt?!! How?” Lee exclaimed, his dropping his own cards onto the table.

“Ridiculous,” Neji looked away from the game.

_Their first day was going smoothly, no attack had taken place yet and everything seemed to be in order. However, the citizens were scared, and the tension was palpable. By evening things became more intense and a deep voice interrupted the quiet atmosphere of Jepo. The two group made their way outside the moment it came to their attention._

“Is it… Them?” Mika asked.

“It should be,” Lee responded.

“But why is it only one group?” Neji was suspicious of the inconsistences in the instructions they had been given. “Hokage-sama told us two groups come each day.”

“Scatter.” Kano naturally filled in the gap of their absent leaders, addressing the two teams as a whole. “Lee, Reika and Mika – try to figure out what their deal is and get rid of them if you can. Neji, Tenten and I will look around in case there is another group. We meet back at the hotel.” With that the group disbanded, each half ready to play their respective part in the plan.

Upon approaching, it was evident that there were four men in the group. “This is going to be easy,” Mika said with a smirk. “Hey! You! Leave this town!”

The four men turned around. An apparent leader lingered at the forefront of the gang. He spotted their headbands and grinned in response. “Shinobi? Heh...This is none of your business, may as well scram.”

“I am sorry, but we will not. You are putting the town in danger!” While Lee spoke, Reika brought up the rear and watched the men silently, analysing the situation carefully before deciding upon the correct move to make.

“And what are bunch of brats going to do?” The thugs erupted into laughter at the thought of children posing a threat, however the snickers were quick to subside: having felt a burning sensation, their leader had touched a hand to his cheek and felt a warm ooze of blood. His eyes widened, and he quickly realised that one of his opponents was missing. Reika stood behind him, an intricate dagger in her hand. The blade was red and sticky.

“Shiro, you’re bleeding,” a voice pointed out to which the leader scoffed.

“Of course I am, you imbecile!” Shiro finally turned around and saw the black haired figure behind him.

“A bunch of brats are going to defeat you and stop you from ever retuning to Jepo.”

“You little…” His voice trailed of when he faced his opponents once more. Reika had distracted him just long enough for Mika and Lee to advance on his friends, and Ninjutsu wasn’t necessary. Lee had the upper hand in taijustu and was able to overcome one thug and move on to another. While Mika specialised in Ninjutsu, she was also made short work of her first opponent before turning to the third and final. No blood had been spilled and yet the two genin had quickly overpowered three thugs.

“Leave. And tell the rest of your group to tread carefully,” Reika warned.

Shiro looked at his men, so weak that they had been beaten by a group of young teens. No. They had to come prepared next time. “You’ll regret this!” He yelled, “we will be back, expect us.”

“Looking forward to it,” Reika was calm as she watched them retreat.

_Later that evening, deep inside the forest, at the Shadow Protectors Headquarters._

“Did you hear?” A feminine voice asked. “Apparently that fellow Naruto Uzumaki was able to steal the Scroll of Seals.”

“Is that so?” Another voice asked in a deeper tone.

“Yes. Apparently, he was tricked into doing so, working for another ninja… Mizuki was his name.” As she explained, the man stood up and looked out of a window.

“That is interesting. First Hokage had sealed it away for its potentially dangerous techniques,” he said.

“I know, sir. But it looks like his hands got on it and managed to learn one of the techniques. Multiple Shadow Clone Technique.”

“This kid is full of surprises. And he still isn’t a grown-up adult yet.” The man let out a sigh. His hand reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter. He placed one in his mouth and lit it up.

“Will he become a problem, Sir?”

“It depends. Depends on what path he will take.” The man said. “But, leaving that situation aside… How are your teammates? Because I have a proposition…” the man finally addressed her by name. “ _Morina_.”


	4. Family Mine, Part III

_Recap:_ _“Speak,” Reika demanded as she approached him. A punch in the stomach caused Shiro to bend down and clutch at it. Reika kicked one of his legs, leaving him kneeling down on one knee. She gripped his collar, pulling him forward, and thrust the tip of the arrow into his face._

_“I will not hesitate.” Reika’s expression was empty._

_“Reika no!” Kano called out. “We need him alive!”_

_“You should do what your teammates say,” Shiro advised with a smirk and Reika gripped the arrow tightly before throwing it to the side. She delivered a hard blow to his face, and blood dripped from a burst lip. “Speak,” She ordered again._

_“Okay, fine…Fine! A tomb. There’s a tomb, a great ninja is buried inside. It is said, one can acquire his weapon and it will show you the path to other tombs, with other weapons until you acquire his full ability.”_

_Reika stared down at Shiro. “Take care of him, I need to check something!” She ordered, and Mika ran over._

_“Wait!” She called out as Reika disappeared. “Ugh!” Mika grumbled and started tying the man up._

_Reika was running towards the mine. Team Gai stood outside guarding the entrance, and she ran past them without a word. “Huh? What happened?” Lee yelled after her._

_“Stay here, make sure no one else enters,” Neji requested before running into the mine behind Reika. He followed her deeper and deeper into the excavation site until she finally came a stop. Before them stood the entrance to a tomb._

_“What are you doing Reika? What happened?”_

_“They are not here for the crystals,” Reika murmured, looking into the tomb._

_“What are you talking about?”_

**_And now...let’s continue..._ **

“They are NOT after the crystals,” The intensity in Reika’s voice was obvious as she spoke, standing in front of the entrance to the tomb.

“Then what can they possibly be after?” Neji asked, evidently confused but doing his best to remain focused and calm. He knew one of them had to keep a clear head, especially as he sensed the young Uchiha losing her temper.

“Neji… We’ve known each other for a long time. You know my family. I know your family,” Reika started as she faced down, keeping her back to him.

“Yes,” was the only thing Neji said, willing to listen.

“My… Power. It’s from my mother’s side,” she said, as weapons began to appear around her; two daggers, the bow & arrow, and the fan she had wielded earlier. They were different now, taking on a crystalised form and acting as a shield that surrounded her. “For me to advance this technique, I need to train. And I need to find my ancestors weapons. One of which is buried here.” As she spoke, Reika seemed to calm down, as if a certain clarity had suddenly overcome her.

“Okay,” Neji stepped closer.

“Masahiro Uchiha,” read an inscription on the wall. “One of the youngest in my bloodline to inherit and master this ability. He was assassinated.” Dark gaze was still fixed ahead of them as the girl stepped through the entrance. A stone coffin was in the centre of the space, and weapon placed upon it as if it had been sealed in place. Neji followed Reika inside, ensuring nothing would happen to her. She came to a stop inside the tomb and looked around. Inside it was cold. Neji stopped by her side. “We need to protect this mine, Neji. Not only for the crystals but the tomb as well.”

Reika frowned. She didn’t often display her emotions so obviously, especially those of discomfort and worry, however Neji knew her well. He understood her very nature, from the good to the bad.

“Can’t you take the weapon now?” He prompted.

“No,” She was immediate to respond. “I’m not ready.”

The depth of her black hues lifted to meet warm lavender ones. Here. Here it was obvious. Here Neji could feel what Reika couldn’t communicate. She stared into his eyes and they opened up a mirror to her thoughts. The worry, the frustration, the stress. It all weighed down upon her shoulders. Neji nodded. “It’s okay. Do this on your own terms,” his words were as calm as usual, but he addressed her more empathetically than he would anybody else. It felt as though minutes passed them by before Reika tore away from his eyes and headed back towards the entrance.

“I left Mika and Kano to deal with Shiro. I need to go back.”

To Reika and Neji’s surprise, Mika and Kano waited for them outside of the mine. The thug leader was tied up close by. “Huh? Did you just drag him?”

“Yes!” Mika said with a bright smile.

“Anyways, they are after a tomb inside the mine. Not the crystals.” Reika said, getting straight to the point. “Crystals are an advantage, but what they truly want is the tomb and the weapon it has.”

“So you’ve seen it?” Shiro asked, unable to contain his smugness.

Reika ignored him, arms crossing across her chest. “We should keep him here. They’ll come searching for him, we can deal with them when they do.”

“Let’s take shifts,” Tenten suggested. “To guard the mine.”

Her idea made sense and they all agreed to take turns. And so they did, keeping Shiro tied to a tree. The third day came, and they took shifts; morning, afternoon, evening and night. Nothing happened which made them more tense, and Mika never failed to keep spirits high. However, things began to take a turn by the fourth day.

It was early in the morning and the group had gathered around the mine, ready to discuss the plan from there on out. Well, that was until Shiro started to laugh. “Looks like you’re in trouble.” He said.

“What are you talking about?” Lee question and Reika looked into the distance, already sensing people closing in on them. Her suspicions were confirmed when before them appeared Shiro’s gang. All of them.

“Um… Guys?” Mika said as she looked around.

“Protect the mine. And the tomb,” Reika ordered them.

Kano nodded in agreement. “Lee and Tenten, with me, front line. Mika and Neji, hold up the entrance. Reika...You know what to do.” Before he had finished, everyone was moving into position and preparing.

Kano wasted no time. He performed handsigns. _Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu (Water Release: Hidden Mist Technique)_. Immediately, the area surrounding their targets was covered in fog and with that he signalled Tenten and Lee to make their move.

To the left, Tenten summoned one of her large scrolls and tossed it into the air above some of the opponents. Dozens of different weapons rained down upon them and impaled everything in their path. Shurikens, kunai, and exploding tags moved with at such an accelerated speed that to the blind eye they were blurred in motion. 

To the left, Lee had engaged in a taijutsu match against three of the thugs. It was easy, after all, Reika had told him beforehand to drop the weights he was wearing and thus, his speed was even greater. He approached his opponents and dodged out of the way of their attacks swiftly.

The thugs that managed to filter through them then had to go through Neji, who had used his _Eight Trigrams Palms: Revolving Heaven_ ( _Hakkesho: Kaiten)_. His chakra was emitting from his body’s tenketsu, spinning rapidly and repelling his aggressive attackers.

Mike wielded a simple kunai, however, from the weapon a ten foot blade of wind cut through her opponents. _Fuuton: Seijitsu Kaze-ken (Wind Style: Faithful Wind Blade)_. Mika threw the kunai with precision, piercing two thugs in the blink of an eye.

The thugs outnumbered them, and it was not easy to come out on top despite their own advantages. The five genin outside were far from perfect shinobi, and the thugs were able to cause damage.

Inside the mine, Reika stood in front of the tomb. The same flaming arrows surrounded her as she had used in the previous altercation with the thugs, and thus a seal was formed. Whoever was to step in it, was trapped.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?” Shiro said, who had been untied amongst the chaos outside and slipped into the mine. Two men accompanied him.

“You aren’t getting your hands on that weapon! It doesn’t belong to you,” Reika snapped.

“Oh really? Is that so?” Shiro quirked an eyebrow in challenge, and Shiro turned to his accomplices “Attack her!”

The three men advanced on Reika and stepped directly into her seal. They were trapped, and as Reika began to attack, Shiro dashed around, snapping the arrows she had set up. This broke the seal, and Reika was pinned to the ground when she took notice of it.

“What will you do now?” Shiro chuckled and Reika glared at him.

“Don’t you dare,” She warned.

Shiro laughed. “Right, little girl.”

He approached the tomb. Inside stood a black scythe, stylized with red jewels, and he admired it. “Magnificent,” Shiro became transfixed, only able to see the power that was his for the taking. He traced a single finger carefully along the curving arch of the blade, and then grabbed it by the handle. “See this?” He held it in both hands, gripping on to it, and displayed it for the others. “This is power. This is the road to success!” 

His laughter suddenly gave way to a gasp. He was burning. An excited expression vanished, instead replaced with fear and terror as he realised, he had caught on fire. Reika’s eyes widened, and the thugs dropped her. Shiro was laughing maniacally a second before, and now he was screaming in agonising pain: they stood in fear. The scythe dropped to the floor, and Reika followed it with her eyes. She wasn’t ready for this, but the situation called. She had to.

Forcing herself up from the ground, Reika ran towards the weapon and grabbed it. It immediately began to crystalize and shine. The tomb itself began to shine, the room illuminated by sigils and ancient writings glowing where they had been carved and faded into the walls, unnoticed by any of them until now. The scythe faded in her hands until it was gone, and Reika knew its power had been absorbed into her.

The thugs were terrified, and turned around to flee, only to be knocked out by the presence of Guy. “Let’s get you out of here,” he reached a hand towards Reika.

The two of them finally emerged from the mine. They were greeted by a barbaric scene. “Are you okay?” Morina had joined the group and asked her student as soon as she laid eyes upon her. Reika could only nod. She turned to look at the others, who were exhausted but clearly relieved that the battle was over.

Once the bodies had been safely disposed of, everybody left to rest. It had been a long and tiring day, and by tomorrow they would be beginning their journey home. They said their goodbyes to Mr. Funai and his mine workers and were ready to leave Jepo behind.

“Well... I think we succeeded,” Mika said with pride.

“I agree!” Lee was full of energy once again.

Kano smiled. “Good job to all of us.”

Morina giggled. “Looks like you kids don’t need us as much.” She said.

“Lee, I am SO proud of you. Neji and Tenten too! All of you!” Guy showered his team in praise.

Reika looked forward now. “Time to go home.” She mumbled to herself, and Neji overheard and nodded.

“Indeed.”


End file.
